The intimate full moon
by Michael Clifford
Summary: strange things happened in Storybroke .
1. Chapter 1

**_Intimate full moon_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 1**_

_**It should have been just another hot and wet summer night .**_

_**A lot of things happened after the curse was broken , like true loves and families **__**Reunited**__** once again . Everyone decided to stay and lived a new life in Storybroke. Magic was back . and life **__**wasn't that**__** bad , **__**although**__** not with someone else .**_

_**A lonely figure was walking when every door was closed , Gaston was drunk . He was sure that in this new world , where magic is not everything , where the deal between **__**Rumpelstiltskin**__** and Belle was not **__**effective**__** , Belle would be back to him and they would get married , and lived happy ever after . But she **__**didn't**__** , she **__**refused**__** him . She proposal to Mr Gold , to **__**Rumpelstiltskin**__** . At first , Moe French , Belle's father was not happy with a son-in-law that almost as old as him and also a former Dark one , also the one who beat him half way to dead . but then Belle put up a fight , and explained to Moe about the misunderstanding . Belle and **__**Rumpelstiltskin**__** were married and Belle was pregnant with his child , the beast's child .**_

" _**damn that beast ." Gaston snapped angrily . " why the hell did she choice something like that when she could have someone like me as her husband ?"**_

_**Gaston thrown the empty bottle to the nearest wall and it was **__**shattered**__** . he tried to walk but **__**suddenly**__** he found everything was like he just had some Ethereal ,like everything was covered in smoke .**_

_**He was unconscious .**_

_**oOo**_

_**the next afternoon , Archie walked in Breakfast and Bed dinner . he was quiet busy latterly , he tried to help everyone settle down with their new life . today was the first day in a month he found time for lunch .**_

" _**long time no see , Jiminy , how are you ?" Granny said , smiling at the tired man .**_

" _**yea …. Everything seem to finally go in it's **__**place**__** . where is Ruby , I mean Red , Mrs Lucas ?"**_

" _**she is still sleeping , I don't know why , Red has been sleeping a lot latterly , after the curse was broken , but then , better than she change into a **__**Wolf**__** , right ?" Granny said joking .**_

" _**aah**__** , I see . Oh hi August ." Archie smiled at his old buddy . " so , how is thing with your dad ?"**_

" _**good , good . and Jiminy , have you heard about the news ?"**_

" _**what? I haven't , I have a lot of works latterly . what's it ?"**_

"_**well , another man was **__**attacked**__** last night , Gaston , you know , Belle's ex-financer . he was found on the road , **__**unharmed**__** , there **__**wasn't**__** a single wound or sexual signal on his body . but there have been six man in Storybroke that were **__**attacked but **__**unharmed in these**__** past three months . you should be careful ." August said . he and Jefferson and Baelfie decided to come and help Emma with the police station one month after the curse was broken ." I don't want anything happen to you ."**_

" _**it is fine , no one was hurt , right ? I should be fine ."**_

" _**yes , but no one know the true intention of this action , it is like they was looking for someone , we don't know what will the one that have been doing this will do when they **__**finally**__** found who he or she have been looking for , what if that 'someone' is you ? Jiminy , you are my best friend , I don't want anything bad happen to you ."**_

" _**I know , but you know me , I don't hurt other people , why would they want to hurt me anyway? But I will be careful , don't worry , you will get gray hair ."**_

" _**fine , but listen to me , don't go out after the sun set , not before we found out that what the hell is happening here ."**_

" _**yeah , yeah , go already ."**_

" _**Jiminy ."**_

" _**I will , I will , good bye ."**_

" _**good bye ."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Archie walked hurry **__**through**__** the dark valley , cursing his luck , he was too deep in work that he forgot about time . he would have stayed in his office for the night , but he remembered about Pongo at home and he didn't want to leave the dog home alone .**_

' _**August will fill my ears with lessons of no going out at after nine pm tomorrow .' Archie thought .**_

_**August told him about these man who was **__**attracted**__** , but they were unharmed , **__**although**__** Archie **__**didn't**__** feel comfortable walking around the dark valley , but he need to go home . so he took the risk .**_

_**Archie walked as fast as his legs could carry him . **__**suddenly**__** he felt dizzy and everything went black .**_

_**oOo**_

_**Archie woke up to find himself lay on a bed , in somewhere that looked like a hospital room.**_

" _**urg , my head …" he moaned **__**softly**__** .**_

" _**Jeminy , you are awake . how do you feel ?" August ran to sit next to him on the bed .**_

" _**my head is hurt and I feel rather dizzy , what happened ?"**_

" _**don't bother , Jeminy , lay down , you need some more rest ."**_

" _**August…. Tell me … what …. What happened to me ? why am I here ?"  
" lay down first."**_

" _**tell me ."**_

" _**lay down first , I will tell you everything ." August said , looking guilty .**_

" _**fine ." Archie laid down . " now , tell me …"**_

"_**Jeminy …. Do you … remember I told you about those men …."**_

_**Archie **__**nodded**__** .**_

" _**well ,you are the seventh victim …. But …."**_

" _**what do you mean ? I am **__**unharmed**__** , right ?"**_

" _**no , not really … Jeminy …. We did the test… you **__**weren't**__** lucky" August took a deep breath before he whispered **__**softly**__** , but Archie could still heard it , **__**loud**__** and clear . " we found you …. In the jungle …. But you were naked …except he jacket that saved you from the cold …. And …. You had … we found signs … you were intimate several time last night …."**_

" _**August , you… are you saying that …. I was raped… several time in one night ?" tears started to fall down freely from his eyes . " please , are you joking ? you must be , tell me , tell me , please , that I was okay , I was **__**unharmed**__** …."**_

" _**I am very sorry , Jeminy . that is not the truth …." August looked away from Archie 's face , which was covered with tears .**_

" _**leave me alone . please …"**_

" _**ye… yeah …. Please … don't do something stupid …. We need you here …. Recover soon , my friend …."**_

_**After August left , Archie broke down , crying like he never cried before.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : poor Archie .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The intimate full moon_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 2**_

_**Archibal Hopper was never a **__**pessimistic type, he was an optimistic one in every situation. but you couldn't blame him for shuting his apartment door for two weeks and eat nothing but junk foods and beer. He have been avoiding everyone that came to his door, he needed time alone to get back on his feet . but no matter how many time he closed his eyes, he still heard August's voice saying that he was raped several time in just one night. and everytime, he felt tears were in his eyes, ready to come out.**_

_**He wanted to just lay down and die. until one day, August and Marco has had enough of his silent dying, they broke down his door and deman him to live his life one more time. they reminded him of his promise, his life , his friends , his words to another patients …then, Archie spent two more day thinking about what his friends said and saw something . August and Marco were right . he couldn't stay in his shell forever , he needed to move on.**_

_**And after another week of nursing his wound he finaly decided to come out of his home for the first time after the accident. **_

_**And he spent another week to finish all the works that he supposed to do while he was in his house nursing his wound.**_

" _**oh dear lord , this is too exhause. I need a vacation ." Archie sighed , walking in ' bed and breakfast . ' **_

" _**well, long time no see, Jiminy." Mr Gold said.**_

" _**hello, **__**Rumpelstiltskin**__**." **_

" _**I have heard about what happened to you." **_

" _**well , it is the past now, isn't it ? and I always told my patients to let go the past and hold on to the future, may be this is time I make my words into action."**_

" _**are you really okay? you know I can find the one who attacted you. I can do that for you."**_

"_**no , it is fine, I am okay ." Archie smiled sadly. " beside , all magic come with a price, remember? And I am not sure that I am willing to pay the price you give or not."**_

" _**well , you are one of a few man I actually like, so I can offer you a free deal, beside, Belle will have my head if I take something from you."**_

" _**I am fine , I don't need your help, Rumpelskiltskin, but thank for the offer. I know you are a good man and Belle was right about that." Archie sat down next to Mr Gold. " speaking of her, how is Belle doing ?"**_

" _**the usual, very pregnant and emotional. I still have the bump she gave me for coming home late, I mean it is not my fault that sheriff Swan need help finding Henri, and that boy is too smart for his own good."**_

" _**well, good for you, since it will get worst in no time . so enjoy the freedom while you can, Rum." **_

" _**no need to remind me, Doc." Mr Gold sighed. " so , want to go out to the bar tonight? my treat?" **_

" _**no, not tonight, I think I will avoid going out at night for a while, and I think you should go home early. you have a very pregnant and emotional wife you need to take care of at home, you don't want another bump on your forehead now, do you?"**_

" _**she will understand, I am just trying to help you, you know. You need someone with you now."**_

" _**it is fine, go home to your wife. I can take care of myself, I am a grown man, or a grown cricket, whatever suit you." Archie chuckled at Mr Gold's pale face when he thought about his wife at home . " beside I have too much works to do, I spent a week doing nothing but work and I only haft way to finish."**_

" _**suit yourself, don't over work or you will catch a cold ."**_

" _**you know, you just said something very un-Rumplestiltskin-like."**_

"_**yeah, yeah, don't get use to it, and this will be our secret, don't go all around and gossip about it, I have a reputation to keep you know." Mr Gold did his infamour 'Dark one's giggle' and turn to leave .**_

" _**good day , Rumpelskiltskin and good luck with your wife ."**_

" _**thanks , I am going to need that ." he sighed tiredly and walked out the door.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**finaly …" Archie sat back. he finished all of his works, he has to stayed in his office for almost two week in hope of escaping all the stress and mermories of that night. **_

_**He looked out of his official window and saw a very beautiful full moon.**_

" _**it have been such a long time since I last saw one full moon, other I was too busy to notice such a natural beauty." **_

_**Then he felt a very familiar feeling. The feeling that he knew so well even when he only felt it once.**_

" _**no …" he felt really tired, but not completerly unconscious. Someone was ripping his clothers off but he couldn't do anything. " please …."**_

" _**hmm, you are so delicious, I can't get enough, my mate…"**_

' _**this voice, why is it so familiar, like I have heard it somewhere before…' he thought tiredly as clothers began to disappeared from his body. Then, he saw something that left him speechless. ' no … it couldn't be…"**_

_**All he saw was darkness. Just like the last time.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Archibalt Hopper woke up naked again, but this time he was in his office. And he didn't feel panic and hurt. Archie took his clothers and got dress as fast as he could. He need to go and ask the only one who would know and need to know about this mystery attacker .**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: do you know who attacked Alchie?**_

_**Oh, and I did a test calling " who are you in OUAT?" and guess who I get ? not Rumpel like I have hope, but Archie, really? I am not a good man, I am very evil and rude. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The intimate full moon_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 3**_

_**It have been three months since the attack. **_

_**There was no report about that strange accident again. August thought that it have been over, that he had no chance to find whoever raped his friend.**_

_**Until one night, he was walking dow the streets, he saw his friend, Alchie, who had his back against the wall, with a tall woman pinned him there. It was too dark that he couldn't see the woman's face, which was all over his friend's chest.**_

" _**wa… wait… no… not too hard…" Alchie moaned.**_

" _**hmmm…." The woman's voice sound so familiar.**_

" _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" August saw red, Alchie looked obvious uncomfortable and knowing his friend, Archie wasn't a man who would have sex with random woman and at such a publish place like that. What was this woman doing to his friend?**_

_**The sound of August's voice scared the strange woman and she ran away. " Jiminy, are you okay?"**_

" _**hmm…A…August? What are you doing here?" Alchie looked up.**_

" _**that is what I am going to ask you, what are you doing? Is that the woman who raped you? I know you will never into having publish sex.**_

" _**oh no, what have you done? If she doesn't get what she want every full moon, it will be big trouble for all of us."**_

" _**she? who is she?"**_

" _**no time explain, let's go find Grany and ask her if she know where Ruby go…. We have to find her…"**_

"_**Ruby? You mean Red Riddinghook? She was …"**_

" _**let's go, I will tell you when we found Grany."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Granny? Are you here?" Alchie ran in B&B.**_

" _**good evening, Jiminy, what is it? I though today is full moon..."**_

" _**Ruby didn't get her release." Alchie said hurry. **_

" _**oh my, that can't be good. We have to find her, fast."**_

" _**what's going on?"**_

" _**do you know, August, the attack always happened in full moon night? Because that was Red's mating time, she will go and find her choisen mate and mate with him, every full moon, she attacked all those men because she wanted to find her mate, now that she found me as her mate, every month she will come to me for mating…but you interrupted our mating time, the wolf will not be happy."**_

" _**what will Ruby do?"**_

" _**no, Ruby has nothing to do with this, it is the wolf's insist. Ruby doesn't remember anything happened… we need to find her fast and give her what she wants before the night is over."**_

" _**Jiminy…."**_

" _**oh no, Jiminy, look!" Grany called, the clock just turned into 1 pm in the morning. " we are too late now."**_

" _**oh dear…" Archie looked terrified. " I am going to get it."**_

" _**what if Ruby doesn't get… err… what she wants?"**_

" _**something bad is going to happen and someone will get hurt. She will act like a real wolf until she get what she needs from me. Bite, scratch, claw and even kill, she will do that to whoever unlucky enough to come across her."**_

" _**we have to do something… August, warn everyone, stay in your house, don't go anywhere alone…" Granny said. " tell everyone don't come any close to the jungle."**_

" _**what about Archie?" **_

" _**we need to find Ruby first." Granny pushed the door open. " because the wolf is still there, I say she should be in the wood."**_

" _**I am going…" Archie walked out.**_

" _**no, you are not, you are not going alone out there. Who know what she will do you?"**_

" _**she won't do anything that she haven't done yet, you don't have to be like that."**_

" _**but…"**_

" _**if we don't hurry now, someone may get hurt."**_

" _**okay…" August sighed with defeat. " be careful, you know I will come after her if anything happen to you."**_

" _**nothing will happen to me, it is not like I don't want it, I have been wanting it for a very long time."**_

" _**you love Red?"**_

" _**I love her, as both Archie and Jiminy."**_

" _**oh."**_

" _**I always thought she would never want someone as boring as me, but I can be helpful to her, so why not? It will be like the only way for me to be close to her."**_

" _**Jiminy… you are a good man…"**_

" _**I am boring, old and ugly. I accept that."**_

" _**Jiminy…"**_

" _**let's just go, August, and promise me, don't tell her about the wolf ."**_

" _**I … I promise…"**_

_**oOo**_

_**Archie Hopper didn't want anyone found Ruby in this state before him, not because she might raped them to get her release, she would only do that to her choisen mate, that would be him, but she would become violent, she might even kill someone.**_

_**But then what could a cricket do? Well, lay on his back and spread his legs? That he could do.**_

_**And that was exactly what he did.**_

_**Archie Hopper was in the wood, he knew that if he wondered long enough, Ruby would come to him. And she did. She came, as soon as Ruby saw him, Archie was on his back, and his clothers soon was gone. **_

" _**R…R..Red…Ruby…" he moaned at she sucked on his neck and moved to his chest. " not … not … too hard… someone… might…see…" **_

_**But Ruby didn't care, she wanted only one things. And Archie would have to give in, whether he wanted it or not.**_

" _**hmmm…"**_

_**Archie tried to find a way to be more comfortable on the dirt. But he couldn't even move his toe because Ruby pinned him on the ground. He started to lose the feeling of his hands.**_

_**Before he knew what happened, her mouth was around his cock and she was sucking it like a lollipop.**_

" _**R…Ruby…"**_

_**Just as he thought nothing worst would happened, he frozen when he felt a finger was in his ass. A finger was stroking his ass. **_

" _**n…no… don't …" he tried to push her away, but couldn't. she kept stroking him, and then another finger was added. And another…**_

' _**I will not be sitting in two…' Archie was uncomfortable but he couldn't do anything about that so he has to try to make himself as comfortable as he could with her doing just that. 'Make that three months…' because then three finger were in his butthole and it was hurt like nothing he has ever feel before. And her mouth was all over his dick, and because of the uncomfortable he felt about her fingers in his butt, he tried to push up, that made he even deeper in her mouth.**_

_**Archie didn't last long. he cum right into her mouth.**_

_**Then before he could recover, he was in her, as she rided him like a horse in heat. Or in her case, wolf.**_

" _**R… Ruby…" **_

" _**Ar…" **_

_**In the heat of a moment, Archie Hopper thought he heard Ruby called out his name. but he pushed it aside, maybe it was just his wishful thinking, he was so in love with Ruby, that his mind tricked him into believing in such an impossible thing like Ruby loved him back.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: I am suck at writing smut. but this is my first one after all, not my first rating M story but i tried.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The intimate full moon_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 4**_

_**The first thing in Archie Hopper's mind in the next morning was ' how can I walk straing again.' **_

_**He woke up in his office, naked again.**_

' _**that is why I hate it when the wofl doesn't get what she wants in the first place…' Archie tried to move his ache body, to find something to wear. After they has made love, even if it was too violent to be making love, he refused to call it anything else but that, in the wood, seem like the wofl hasn't sacritified yet. She has pushed him against the wall in the dark alley, against the tree in the wood and in his office with him on the table… everywhere. Archie lost count in the firth time.**_

" _**why did the wolf have to be so violent…?" Archie finally got dress and tried to find any coffee to clear his head. " I wonder if Ruby like it that way, too…" **_

" _**I guess I will never find out about that then… not someone like me…" Archie Hopper let out a bitten laught at his rude joke.**_

_**A tear escaped his left eye.**_

_**And another on the right.**_

_**And another.**_

_**Until he was crying out loud.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**where is Jiminy?" the red woman asked. " I haven't seen him in like, a week and he was never miss his morning coffee… except that one time…"**_

" _**he is sick." August said, not even look at Ruby. " he is sick, he can't even leave his room for one minute without hurting himself so he couldn't come here…"**_

" _**really?" Ruby asked, didn't see the way August was looking at her. " is it bad? I should go and pay him a visi…."**_

"_**NO!" August shouted. Everyone in the breakfast turned to look at him. " you can't go to him…"**_

" _**why?"**_

"_**because…" **__' I love her, as both Archie and Jiminy.' __**He remembered what his friend said, with his sad eyes." fine, go, but I am not sure if he can come out and open the door or not…"**_

" _**yeah, it is fine, I can handle it." Ruby smiled. " Granny, I am off to see Jiminy."**_

" _**yeah, sure, bring him some soup for me, I hear that he was sick…"**_

" _**okay."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**hello?" Ruby knocked on Archie's door, no answear. So she let herself in, since she knew where he kept his spare key.**_

" _**Jiminy? Are you in there?" Ruby found Archie was in his bed.**_

" _**oh… h…hi… Red… what are you doing here?" he asked.**_

" _**well, Granny knows that you were sick, so she sent me here with your soup."**_

" _**t…thanks… you can go … now… I will… be..a…"**_

"_**nonsense, look at yourself, you can't even sit… I will take care of you…" Ruby said, pushing the sick therapist down on his bed again. " just lay there and get well."**_

"_**a…alright…"**_

" _**I will warm your soup, just stay where you are."**_

" _**thank you, Red."**_

" _**no problem."**_

_**And Archie came back in his room. He felt really happy, because Ruby was here, to take care of him. **_

_**He could pretend that she was here to take care of him like a girlfriend, a wife would do to their beloved one.**_

_**Thirty minutes later, Ruby came back with his soup.**_

" _**here, Jiminy."**_

" _**thank you, Red." He took it and started to eat. Archie never felt so hungry in all his life.**_

" _**hey… I was wondering …."**_

" _**yes?"**_

" _**do you think… are you free this Friday night?"**_

" _**I don't know… I am quite sick right now…"**_

" _**oh…." Ruby looked down, feeling a little disappointed.**_

" _**what is it, Red?"**_

" _**I was just wondering… if you could have dinner with me this Friday night… I guess not .. since you are sick …"**_

" _**dinner? You mean… dinner … as in… a date?"**_

" _**if you want…" Ruby blushed.**_

" _**I … I would love to…"**_

" _**really?"**_

" _**yes, Friday? I will be closing my office at six, so… how about I'll pick you up around seven."**_

" _**around seven will be fine…"**_

" _**great…" Archie was smilling so hard that his face began to hurt. **_

_**He got a date with his dream girl.**_

" _**so, eat your soup and get stronger before our date come, Jiminy."**_

" _**sure… sure.."**_

_**(TBC)  
**_

_**note : a date everyone.**_


End file.
